Blairs experiments 1
by Red figure
Summary: Blair is in trouble... again, she decided to try to molest Soul again, and she decides to get her revenge, rated m for chance of Lemon and stuff. BlairXSoul and MakaXSoul
1. Soulll?

Blair's experiments # 1

Soul cat

On the morn of April 23'rd it started out as a normal day in Death city, the birds were singing the DWMA as symmetrical as ever, KIDDDD….. The sun was laughing just as much as it was yesterday, and Blair was getting screamed at….Again,

"God damnit Blair. What the hell? Stay away from soul you little fuckin cat" Screamed Maka Albarn as she held a thick ass book in her right hand, with a scowl on her face and a glint in her eye.

"Blair what you just did was not cool, I want you to stay in cat form to stay out of trouble, okay? "Said Soul calmly but sternly.

"Yeah Blair, he's right that was totally unacceptable." Quipped Maka.

Blair had decided to take her soul eater antics up a notch by sticking her crotch in soul's face and giving him the nosebleed of a lifetime, there was so much blood he was doing laundry for a week straight, plus you guys already know when Maka walks in there will be hell to pay. She gave him a Maka Chop so strong that it made a Shiginami chop look like a pat on the head. Eventually Maka and Soul chased Blair out of the house and away from soul.

After Blair was gone (or so they thought) Maka went to the store to pick up some essentials while Soul stayed behind and slept on the living room couch After Blair made sure Maka was gone and Soul was asleep she smiled to herself evilly and walked up to a sleeping Soul Eater.

"Soulll... I'm back" Called Maka as she walked through the door with bags of groceries in her arms.

"Oh hey Maka, whaddya get?" Asked Soul.

"Not much... just the usual." Maka said as she turned around to face soul. Maka gasped. "Oh my god… Soul what the fuck happened to you?" She asked in alarm.

"What are you talking about Maka?" He said a little confused.

"You have ears!" Maka blurted out as she grabbed one of the stark white cat ears on top of Soul eater's head. "And a tail!" she said as it came around and curled itself on Souls back.

**Gahhhhhh don't hate me if I don't get the next chapter in by next week this is my first fanfiction and im just a teenager. SRRY **


	2. Fuck Not Black Star

_So I see that people like Neko-soul…._

Soul was freaking out, this made no sense at all, how had he gotten ears in a nap?

"Blair!" Maka shouted in anger and sat next to Soul.

"It's okay Maka, I'm sure it will wear off soon." Soul said as his tail swished.

"Yeah, it's just annoying to have Blair do that." She said while absentmindedly stroked his tail

Soul started to purr loudly as his eyes seemed to glaze over, he looked up at Maka and blushed, "Okay, new rule! No touching of the ears!" Said Soul

Maka smiled; _maybe there are some perks to a catt-iffied Soul._ She thought "C'mon we have to get to class." She said as she picked up her school bag.

"Crap." Soul moaned as he got up and grabbed his bag, pulling his hat on and tucking his tail into his pants

Black star ran up to him "YAH, HOO!" He shouted

"BLACK STAR! WAIT UP!" Tsubaki shouted as she ran after him

"Hey Soul!" Black star shouted as he skidded to a stop next to him.

"Hey Black star." Soul said, wincing at the blue haired ninja's volume in voice.

"Hey Tsubaki." Maka said with a smile

"Hello Maka, how are you?" Tsubaki asked the meister

"I am good, you?" Maka responded with a smile

"I am good, and as you can see, so is Black star." She said as the ninja practically bounced off of the walls as Soul kept on walking.

The group soon got to the DWMA and walked up the stairs, the two boys joking around as the girls stayed silent.

"Maka?" Tsubaki said quietly, trying to keep their now started conversation a secret.

"Yes Tsubaki?" Maka whispered right back, understanding why she was whispering.

"Why is Soul acting so different, he doesn't seem the same than he was yesterday?" The black haired woman asked

Before Maka could respond, an audible gasp was heard from the blue haired ninja "OH MAH GAWD! SOULS A PUSSY!" He shouted, laughing as if he made the best joke ever.

**AN: Fina-fuckingly, I'm sooo lazy, I'm sorry it took me so long Nya!**


End file.
